


To Pick up the Bow

by Princess0fMirkwood



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Clint Barton Angst, F/M, Most characters are just mentioned but I tagged them anyway, What did he do to deserve this, What happened to Hawkeye?, and I doubt anyone will actually read this, answer?, hahaha, honestly, i sure don’t, nothing - Freeform, so it doesn’t really matter, the snap, who really knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess0fMirkwood/pseuds/Princess0fMirkwood
Summary: Almost the whole world knows what happened to one of the men who took the house arrest bargain, but what happened to the other one?





	To Pick up the Bow

Clint Barton walked towards the front door of his house. It had been a while since he had been outside, considering the house arrest and all of that. It was nice...beautiful. The trees were delightfully swaying in the breeze. The farm was peaceful.

Laura had sent him to get groceries for the family, since he was now able to leave the house after the whole Sokovia Accords ordeal. Damn was she glad when he took the plea deal instead of going on the run. He had a boatload of grocery bags full of food and things. Paper bags, of course, he’s not a monster after all. They were filled with a bunch of green items, most of which were vegetables, other things include the green packaging on the five pound bag of sugar that he had bought. As well as the dish soap container and a few boxes of tea. There were brown things like Clint’s bags of coffee beans, as well as two gallons of milk for the kids. It was something of a normal life. At least all that Clint could really let himself grab ahold of again, without being afraid of dropping it into the abyss, never to be seen again. 

He got to the door, somehow managed to get his house key into his mouth, unlocked the door with it, used his foot to turn the doorknob, and opened the wooden panel. 

“Cooper! Lila! Come help with the groceries!” He walked to the kitchen and carefully placed the bags onto the marble countertops. Not long after, two medium sized brown haired children came rattling down the stairs. 

“Hey dad!” One yelled, grabbing onto his leg.  
“Hey kiddo,” Clint replied, tousling the boys’ hair, “will you and your sister put all the groceries away please?”  
“Yes daddy!” Lila shouted. She and Cooper then proceeded to put every item away.

Clint walked back to the living room, and to a small play pen by the window. He peered in through the mesh covering on top, to see his little boy. Little Nate...jeez, Nat really was gonna kill him one day for that. 

Soft footsteps crept down the stairs and across the wood floors to behind him. A pair of arms snaked around his stomach and latched onto each other in front of him.

“Was it nice outside?” She asked.  
“Just wonderful, I can’t believe how much I missed going into the city.” He turned around to meet her eyes. Laura Barton, the most beautiful woman he knew. Nat had always made him say that she was second only to Laura, and he did, because...well...you know...trained assassin and all. 

“Well, now you can go into the city whenever you want, you aren’t stuck here anymore.” She said quietly, and laid her head down on his chest. They swayed back and forth, listening to Cooper and Lila in the kitchen, and Nathaniel’s soft coos from the playpen behind them. Their life couldn’t have been better. At the moment that is.

Clint missed his Avenging. He missed his friends. Sure he called Nat all the time while under house arrest, and she visited him, but he never talked to the guys. Cap he could understand, he was a fugitive. But Tony? Thor? Banner? Well, Thor’s reason could easily be explained away by the fact that he could barely understand what the CAPS LOCK key on a keyboard could do, let alone send an email or a text. He was probably still up in Asgard, stopping the destruction of his planet yet again. 

Tony was just completely ignoring him. Clint knew that. He was probably pissed out of his mind after what had gone down. Clint hadn’t even gotten a call from Pepper, who would always check in no matter the case. She was just lovely, Clint had always hoped that the two would get married, and that she would help Tony be a better person, permanently. But who knew? 

Banner...Banner was...  
As far as Clint knew, Banner was gone. Disappeared in the Quinjet after what happened in Sokovia. Banner had been quite the friend to Clint, and asshole sometimes but, wasn’t everybody? 

“I want to go see them.”  
Laura brought her head up to look Clint in the eyes.  
“Them, them?” She replied.  
“Yes, them.”  
Laura slowly pushed away and grabbed his hand, pulling him upstairs. 

“He Coop! Watch Nate when you’re done, will you?!” Clint yelled down. He got an affirmative sounding unintelligible response from his son. He and Laura went upstairs and sat on their bed. She breathed in heavily. And exhaled.

“So, you want to go to the new place, and see if anyone’s there, huh.”  
“Yeah. To see if I can talk to them. Find out what’s going on.”  
“But doesn’t Na-“  
“Other than what Nat has told me, because I’m pretty sure she left some stuff out to keep me sane.” 

He sighed.

She sighed.

“I can’t stop you, can I?”

“No.”

She sighed again.

“Then go find them. Go see what they’ve done with the world. Go and help them. Be the hero you’ve always been.” She looked him straight in the eyes as she said this. Once she was finished, he smiled.

“I will.” He leaned over and pressed a light kiss to his wife’s lips. He stood, and walked to the door. He stopped, pushing his hands against the wooden door frame. He turned his head to look at her.

“I love you, Laura.”

“I love you too Clint,” she smiled at him, “now go see if the world needs saving again.” He laughed slightly, and headed down the stairs. He took a sharp turn when he reached the bottom, until he stopped in front of an old closet door. He opened it, it held a bunch of hiking gear. Tents and flashlights and skewers and things. Clint reached towards a panel on the wall, and removed. There was a keypad underneath, on which he punched in the six digit code. He created it himself years ago.

872862.  
T. S. B. T. N. C.  
Tony. Steve. Bruce. Thor. Natasha. Clint.

There was a *woosh* sound, and the wall that held the shelving unit of hiking gear detached itself from the frame of the house, went backwards, and to the left. It revealed a wall. The wall had many hooks and other things. He looked up to the top of the wall. The S.H.I.E.L.D. logo staring him directly in the face. Clint grabbed a duffel bag from the floor-which was still a closet and considering he has two children who help with chores there were definitely some things on the floor-and shoved the pieces of black leather with purple highlights into it, also piling in the long sharp objects hanging in their own container on a hook. He stared back to the wall. He eyes focusing on the thing still left on it. He reached out to touch what he hadn’t even looked at in two years. 

Clint grabbed his bow.

**Author's Note:**

> So...after years of reading stuff on here, I have finally posted. I have plenty of stories on Wattpad already that I would LOVE for everyone who reads this to go check out. I’m being serious. I need some more people to read my stuff.
> 
> Anyway, I love Clint Barton and Jeremy Renner with a passion and he needs more love and appreciation for who he is. My way of showing love and appreciation is through slowing hurting them through mental and physical trauma.
> 
> I plan on posting more on Wattpad and possibly bring all of that over here. Just let me know in the comments what you think of the fic and other stuff! 
> 
> Wattpad: Princess0fMirkwood, I have stuff related to musicals and scripts for the plays that I have written.


End file.
